Passed the Mountains
by vampireorvampyre
Summary: Katsa and Po go on a trip looking for the Dells. Characters in Fire haven't aged so they can relate easier to the characters from Graceling. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I know this is not realistic for the series, but I thought it would be cooler if Fire and Brigain hadn't aged so they would be similar ages to Katsa and Po.

Ch 1- Past the mountains

_Hey Po,_ Katsa thought as they were back at the cottage in the woods. It had become one of their favorite spots to be in. When he lifted his head from the food he was eating she continued but by talking. "Do you believe there is actually something farther than the seven kingdoms?"

"Well I think they may be hypothetically. Why?" Po answered cautiously. Katsa cleared her mind completely blank of all thoughts so it resembled a blank sheet of paper.

"Well I thought, we could try and find it. I mean what is on the other side of the mountain." Katsa said quickly. She had made up her mind the previous day. _Please, I will go by myself if you are too scared to._

"I guess we are going since I am almost positive that you will go if I don't," Po sighed. Katsa was happy that they would be traveling again. Now they would see if all of Leck's words were lies.

Yes this is very short but there was nothing else I could think of now. Please review and send in ideas if you have any. I will take flames, but not ones about how this is crap and that stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2-

"Ready?" Katsa asked Po as she mounted her horse. She turned back just as he gave a nod. "And we're off!"

It had been an hour since they started they were going to Monesa Border, and then from there they'd pass through the mountains and try to find civilization. Once they did they would try to find the people in charge and find out ways of communication. The only flaw was they weren't even sure if this place existed and whether it would be worth it. Also if the colorful monsters were real then they would have to find a way to stay alive. Katsa thought this would be no problem since they could almost always kill any animal.

"We're now in Monesa "Po called from behind. His horse could barely keep up but who could blame him. Katsa hadn't let them stop from a flat out run for a few hours now.

_We are not stopping here. We will keep going,_ Katsa thought to Po.

"No Katsa. We need to stop. We can stay a night in Monesa, then maybe bring Bitterblue into this quest with us." Po said. Katsa let her horse slow down till it stopped.

_But if we bring Bitterblue we will go too slow, and there will be too many people,_ Katsa thought.

"We have to at least try, and I will try to find a way around the large amount of soldiers that would come with us, Po said. Katsa was about to send a retort back but she gave up.

"Fine we will bring Bitterblue," Katsa said. "But it may not be safe."

It had been twenty days since Katsa and Po started their journey. They had arrived at Bitterblue's castle five days previously. They had somehow managed to convince Ror to let them have Bitterblue come with them on their trip. Katsa was sure it had to do with the fact that Bitterblue wanted badly to come along. Her hair now had grown a bit past her shoulder. Katsa was now dreading though how long it would take for them to even get passed the mountains. Bitterblue only brought two soldiers with her since Katsa would take no more than that.

"Katsa, why must you run the horses?" Queen Bitterblue said from her horse. All of the horses' heads were dropped down because of their exertion. They had just spent one day riding their horses as fast as possible. Now they had made a small camp with a fire and a small patch of grass to sleep on. Katsa was able to find a large flock of geese which they ate for dinner.

"Would we get there by the next two months if I did not?" Katsa questioned Bitterblue.

"Bitterblue's right Katsa. If you keep running the horses down we will have no use for them anymore," Po said sitting down on a nearby log. Both girls fell silent.

"I will take first shift," one of Bitterblue's soldiers said. Katsa grimaced.

"Well then let us sleep, and in fifteen wake me up," Katsa said yawning. The soldier agreed then went off into one of the corners of the camp. Katsa told herself to only sleep for fifteen minutes then she lay down to sleep.

As promised after fifteen minutes she woke up to take her shift. She went over to the soldier who had taken the watch before to let him sleep. As she came up to see his face she noticed something in his posture.

_He is asleep,_ Katsa thought. _Some guard he is. _Katsa went back over to their camp. She looked around till she spotted her pack. She picked it to look in the contents for a map. _Sunder, Wester, Nander, aha Monsea. _

Katsa looked at the maps to reveal there was a large mountain pass then the end of the seven kingdoms. She pinpointed their location to be about a three days journey from the large mountain pass. She sighed. It would be a while till they got to their destination. Katsa sighed once more before she got back to watch.

A\N: Okay I would like to thank Emaelin and Navigator101 for reviewing this story. I wish I could make this longer but this is the best I got for now. Happy Holidays!!!! Also I have a poll on my profile for the next chapter. Enjoy!!!!


End file.
